


Alex hates the rain

by theworldwaswideenough



Series: Prompt writing series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwaswideenough/pseuds/theworldwaswideenough
Summary: Lams prompt #29





	Alex hates the rain

Ever since the hurricane, Alex has hated rain.

Ever since Alex's and John started dating, John was there for Alex.

Ever since John was there for Alex, Alex felt safe

One time though, it was a little different...

* * *

 

John and Alex were in the middle of a crazy 8's game when it started to rain. John went over and sat right next to Alex. Alex had already started breathing shallowly. 

It went from lightly raining to a thunderstorm in a matter of minutes.

"Shh, Alex baby, it's ok. Breathe." John cooed, rubbing Alex's arm gently. Alex started breathing faster, and John was afraid Alex was going to hyperventilate, which ended up happening. 

John held Alex close to him, rocking softly and humming. As Alex tried to control his breathing, he failed, and passed out from not having enough oxygen. John was terrified, having his boyfriend pass out in his arms. "Alex? Alex wake up!" John said, about to cry. 

About a minute later, Alex woke back up. "Oh my god Alex, I thought you were dead." John said, holding his boyfriend add close to him as he could and sobbing. Alex instantly felt really bad for scaring John that much. 

* * *

After the last bit of rain cleared, John carried Alex up to bed, such want hard considering the fact Alex was really light. He set Alex down on the bed and climbed in bed next to him, pulling him close. 

They both feel asleep holding each other in their arms.

 


End file.
